Geek or Chic?
by Waziha- and nothing more
Summary: Sakura: a part of the 'beautiful people' in her school. Syaoran would have to be the bottom of the popularity barrell. Both hate eachother but when Sakura's assigned for tutoring w/ him will love bloom? And what happens when Syaoran comes back, different?
1. Queen Of Biatchy

Hey Minna-san! Okay, I know that most of you that have been reading my stories are really made at me for not updating, but I've been having major writer's block and I thought that I'd get my creative juices flowing again by writing this. I've had this plot in my mind since I started writing HUM HO GAYE AAPKE (I've Become Yours) and I just thought that you'd like the story.  
  
Disclaimer: CCS doesn't belong to me!  
  
GEEK OR SHEEK?  
  
By: Kawaii-chan  
  
Summary: Sakura: The ever popular cheerleader loved by so many. She has a kind heart somewhere but being popular isn't easy. Bullying is a key to popularity at Tomeoda High. That's why her kindness shadowed. Syaoran: Dork, nerd, and outcast. Ever since the first day of school he's been Sakura's No. One.... prey that is. So, there'e an immediate hate between them. What happens when he has so tutor Sakura? What happens when Sakura gets to know the REAL Syaoran and Syaoran the REAL Sakura? What happens when Syaoran leaves for Hong Kong and comes back...... different?  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sakura cursed under her breath as she ran out the door. She was late again! She pulled up her school skirt to an almost unholy length to show off her slender legs. She had been in front of the mirror to long doing her make up. She rushed out and practically ran all the way to her school. At the tender age of sixteen, she still hadn't learn to manage her time well.  
  
She tried unbuttoning some of the buttons on her shirt to look trendy and wasn't watching where she was going. BOOM! She had just ran into someone that she rather not have.  
  
"WATCH IT MORON!" Sakura yelled at her fellow amber eyed classmate who just ignored her. He picked up his algebra book shrugged. "AND WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOIN' YOU LOW CLASS GEEK!" Sakura said as she sped past him.  
  
For years it had been the same. Ever since he had moved to Japan from his home in Hong Kong, his life had been a living hell. Syaoran sighed an exasperated sigh. Sakura Kinimoto: prom queen, beauty queen and snob queen all rolled into one. From the first time they'd met, she'd been a word for a female dog.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
Syaoran looked around his new surroundings. None of these faces seemed familiar or welcoming. Each person was either in a clique or standing by themselves praying to God that they wouldn't be pushed into a locker.  
  
Syaoran lifted his glasses higher and glanced at his schedule. 'ALGEBRA II Room 254' it read. He looked around for the room hoping that it would be some where near by. With no luck, he decided to ask someone for help.  
  
Sakura Kinimoto was at her locker checking on her make up to make sure every asspect of her face was perfect. Her friends chatted near her and some boys eyed her up and down. "Umm, excuse me but could you help me find room 254?" Syaoran asked nervously. Sakura turned around, "Sure, I have the same class next," she said in her cheerful voice. Just then one of her friends grabbed her shoulder and whispered something into her ear. Sakura turned back around and looked at him with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
He had chest nut hair that he slicked back with gel and large glasses with thick black frames that his his eyes. He wore a collared shirt that buttoned all the way up and had long sleeves. It was tucked in to his black straight legged pants and black loafers that made him look hidieous. He was thin and tall but looked very dorky. What did she know about the toned chest underneath the shirt? He also had a few blemishes on his face.  
  
Sakura put on an evil smile which told everyone that she was up to something. She put on a sugary smile. "Let's go. I'm sure it will be a pleasure having you in our class next year!" she acted. Something about her made Syaoran feel uncomfortable. He almost felt as if something bad was going to happen to him.  
  
He followed her trying to ignore the group of beautiful people following him. They were snickering and obviously laughing at him.  
  
"Here we are," Sakura said cheerfully. Just as he walked in, she stuck her foot out and tripped him. He fell face forward and spilled all of his books on the floor. "LOSER!!!!" Sakura laughed evilly. Everyone else in the class laughed along with her. Sakura stepped over him and walked over to the podium where the teacher would usually stand. She cleared her throat getting everyone's attention.  
  
"Class, I want your new classmate and class geek. Please try your best to make him feel 'welcome' at Tomeoda High. I'd like you all to greet him the way we usually great people that 'special' in class," Sakura spoke. There was a moment of silence as Syaoran watched everyone. All of a sudden, everyone started throwing crumpled paper his way. 'What the heck is going on? It's my first day and they already hate me?' Syaoran thought shielding his face with his algebra book.  
  
"CLASS THAT'S ENOUGH!!!! MS. KINIMOTO, BACK TO YOU SEAT!" a man yelled from the door. It was his new teacher, Mr. Terada. Sakura walked to her seat swinging her hips and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Class, this is our new student, Mr. Syaoran Li, he will be attending this school from now on. He has moved here from Hong Kong. Mr. Li, you can take a seat right next to Mr. Hiiragizawa. Eriol please raise you hand," the teacher instructed. Syaoran saw a pale boy with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes framed in glasses raise his hand. He cringed seeing that that seat was right behind Sakura. Syaoran walked to his seat keen on the fact that she might try to trip him again. Luckily, she didn't. He sat down and let out a sigh. "Welcome to hell loser, hope you 'enjoy' your stay," Sakura said with a smirk. Talk about warm greeting. Syaoran looked over to Eriol who just gave him a sympithetic look that almost said, 'Sorry you're not one of the beautiful people.'  
  
Everyone was still snickering from the incident but many also wondered why his name sounded so familiar. It was like they heard it on t.v or something. Neither of the students knew that Sakura was also feeling guilty.  
  
Syaoran knew this was going to be an experience he wouldn't want to remember, but couldn't forget.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Syaoran took a look at his watch and realized that he was running late. He dashed off with amazing speed to school and made it in time with a few minutes to spare.  
  
Sakura entered the building and found Syaoran by his locker. 'WTF? I was ahead of him a little while ago. How did he get here before me?' Sakura thought. She walked past an overweight girl who she wasn't going to do anything to before she saw a signal given by her friend, Rika. Inside, Sakura hated doing this but she knew it was a part of being popular. Sakura smirked and pushed the chubby girls head into the locker. Sakura's smirk grew when she saw Rika starting to laugh.  
  
Sakura's smile only got bigger seeing Syaoran putting his back pack into the locker. She casually walked behind him and pushed his head to where it painfully hit his locker door. Syaoran frowned and ignored her insane laughter. Thank Kami-sama that there was only two and a half more months of school. He couldn't wait to get out of the hell hole and head back to Hong Kong for the Summer.  
  
He went into Algebra and sat down at his usual seat. He'd gotten used to Sakura's daily teasing and eventually learned to ignore almost enough to convince that he was deaf. Just because he could ignore her didn't hide the fact that those words about him still hurt.  
  
Sakura skipped into class with a new boy friend on her arm. This time it was Victor Lieu, the major heart throb of the school and total jerk. (K/N: Aii-ya! I don't like writing that. Victor Lieu is actually the heart throbb of our school but he's not a jerk. I think. Oh well, the point is that he is FOINE!!!!!) Sakura shamelessly stood infront of the class and frenched Victor making girls envy her even more. She loved to be cruel, it was her way of life.  
  
"Ms. Kinimoto, Mr. Lieu, I suggest you sit down before I give you both a detention," warned Mr. Terada walking in. Sakura and Victor broke apart and Victor left to go to his class. Sakura walked daintilly to her seat and forgot about Syaoran. Syaoran sighed in relief, atleast he would have one morning of peace.  
  
"Class, today's the day you all love... to hate that is," Mr. Terada grinned. Everyone let out a grown, well everyone except for Syaoran and Nishi, another outcast. Syaoran did great in school, only to be teased about it.  
  
Mr. Terada started handing out report cards. When he passed by Sakura, he only nodded his head in pity. Sakura took her report card and scowled. "Not again, damn, I'll get in trouble for this one," she said seeing her shameful algebra grade. "Kinimoto, I'd like to see you after class," Mr. Terada stated. Syaoran, not giving a damn about Kinimoto, could only sit there and doodle. Mr. Terada handed Syaoran his report card, "Mr. Li, I'd like to see you too after class." Syaoran's amber eyes widened. He frantically looked at his report card. 'What? There's nothing wrong with it! I even did better than before!' Syaoran's mind raced.  
  
Class seemed to last forever until the bell finally rang signalling the students to move to their next class. Syaoran and Sakura both groaned and walked up to their teacher's desk. "Ms. Kinimoto, I'm sorry to say this but you are failing HORRIBLY in my class. I'm a afraid I have to assign you to some tutoring," he said frankly, "as for you Mr. Li, I'm assigning you to be her teacher."  
  
Both Sakura's and Syaoran's mouth hung open. "WHAT?! How come I have to suffer this torture? I didn't do anything wrong!!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Calm down Mr. Li, this will go towards your grade and you'll get extra credit," Mr. Terada explained. Sakura groaned and rolled her eyes. "Well, how long is this going to last?" Sakura asked rudely. "This will last until finals. I expect you will do well. You both may leave."  
  
As soon as they stepped out the door, Sakura spoke, "Of all the people in the world, I have to get stuck with someone who still thinks it's cool to tuck your shirt in and wear pants that are only good for floods," Sakura spat. "Oh, I'm honored to be working with the queen of bitchy who's royal thrown seems to have been shoved up her ass," Syaoran replied sarcastically. Sakura scowled and rolled her eyes. "Okay dork, we'll meet at your place since nobody will recognize me there. Just say the time and place," Sakura demanded. "Tomorrow after school at the Mill Apartments number 401. If you are that concerned with your damn reputation, wear a disguise.  
  
"I will."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran cursed under his breath. Of all people, why did Terada choose him to be the tutor? She was rich, couldn't she just get a professional? Syaoran sighed again and began to clean up the place. He was generally neat so he didn't have to do much. When he came over to the fire place, a picture caught his eye. It was a picture of him before he came to Tomeoda. He stood with his whole family in front of a grand house. He sighed and dusted the picture. He couldn't wait to leave.  
  
After he finished he went in to the shower to cool off. He came out and looked at him self in the mirror. His chestnut hair was now in it's naturally messy fashion and you could she his toned, but not muscular, chest. "You dork. You'll never be accepted. No one understands people like you. Know one knows the REAL you... only if they did..." Syaoran said to his reflection. He always gelled his hair back so that this messy bang didn't get caught in his glasses. He hated that but it was something he had to deal with.  
  
Syaoran went back into the living room and looked at the picture of his family one more time. The anger started to build up. Syaoran slammed his fist into the wall. 'Why did they have to send me away from them? Why do they push me so hard? Why did they do this? Why is so important for me to 'learn to be independent?' Syaoran's mind questioned. He knew what he had to do when he was angry. He'd been doing it since he was young. Syaoran took out his sword and headed into the spare bedroom that he only used for training.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sakura dialed the number of her best friend who lived oceans away. "Daidouji residence." A feminine voice. "Hi Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura squealed. "Sakura-chan! I'm so glad you called. How are you doing?" Tomoyo asked. "I'm okay... well I was. I have to get tutored by this total geek that sits behind me. Ugh, you should see him, he is so ugly!" Sakura complained. "Oh come on. He can't be that bad. And besides, isn't it the inside that counts?" Tomoyo replied. "I know. I know. But he's such a nerd! He actually tucks in his shirt and he has these ugly glasses too." "Sakura, didn't you say that Eriol was cute? He wears glasses too!" Tomoyo reasoned. "He's a different story. I can't believe I'm stuck with him til finals. This is going to suck bad!" Sakura whined.  
  
"Hey, as long as he helps you with the finals, you shouldn't worry. Besides, it's not like you're going to marry him right?" Tomoyo joked. "Puh- lease! I'd rather become a nun," Sakura added. "Oh, guess what, Tomoyo," "What?" Tomoyo asked. "Victor Lieu asked me out! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, I'm so happy!" Sakura squealed. "I can tell. Finally, I knew he would," Tomoyo assured. "Don't let this one get out of your hands, he's a cutie!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"He's even cuter now! Oh Tomoyo-chan, why did you have to move to England? Why couldn't you stay here?" Sakura whined again. "You know why. It's okay, we can still talk to eachother over the phone, right Sakura-chan?" "I guess." "Sakura-chan, I gotta go, I still have homework to do. I'll call you some other time, kay?" said Tomoyo. "Okay. Bye! Give me news if you find someone in England!" Sakura said before they both hung up.  
  
Sakura let out a long and drawn sigh. 'I wish Tomoyo was still here. I need her.' Sakura thought. Indeed she did. With Tomoyo, she could be her true self. Not the person who bullied every person with impurities. With Tomoyo, she wouldn't need any other friends. But what could she do? She was helpless. Popularity had a price and she was paying it.  
  
Sakura let out a groan when she saw the piece of paper with Syaoran's address on it. She would have to go to tutoring with him tomorrow which was probably going to be a bore.  
  
Sakura turned out the lights and went to bed. Tomorrow would be a long day..... VERY LONG.  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I know that wasn't as exciting as watching a clock tick but I hope you still liked the first chapter. This was just the prologue. Maybe you'll like the first chapter better. Please review to tell me if I should continue with the story or not or else I'll just drop the whole story line and continue with my other fics. Okie Dokie? 'Til then, Happy Reading. Ja!  
  
Kawaii-Libra-Waziha-chan 


	2. Tutoring

Hey minna-san! I'm back again with another chapter of GEEK OR SHEEK?. I thank all of my reviewers for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. (U get used to typing that after a while)  
  
GEEK OR SHEEK?  
  
By: Kawaii-chan  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Damn alarm clock," Syaoran groaned as he slammed his fist on it to make it stop. He got out of bed and ran his hand through his messy chestnut hair. After he put on his glasses, he took a look at the calendar and groaned. "Aii-ya, the Queen of Bitchy has tutoring with me today," Syaoran used Sakura's new name.  
  
Syaoran got dressed and was about to do his hair when he noticed that he was out of gel. "Oh, joy."  
  
Syaoran grabbed a pop tart and his back pack and headed for school praying to God that his path would cross with Sakura on his way. Little did he know that his beloved Kami-sama had something else up his sleeve. "LI, wait up!" a grouchy voice yelled from the back said. Syaoran turned around and spotted Sakura trying to pull her skirt up. 'Oh the irony,' Syaoran thought bitterly.  
  
"Listen, I don't like talkin' to you in the morning either but I forgot your apartment number and I had some questions," Sakura huffed once she caught up to him. "401." Syaoran said frankly. "What?" "401, my apartment number," Syaoran repeated. Sakura paused and took a look at Syaoran momentarily. Syaoran caught her staring at him, "What?" "What's up with your hair today?" Sakura eyed his head. "Was that one of your questions?" Syaoran replied. "Shut up. Anyway I don't care about it. It's ugly just like you," Sakura spat. Syaoran paused. "Hey, I don't have to tutor you if I don't want to. I can just tell Mr. Terada that your I.Q isn't any higher than than a fleas and that you just suck at algebra," Syaoran reasoned. Sakura scowled. "I am very smart for your information," Sakura stated with pride.  
  
"Psh, and I'm the cutest guy in the world with girls throwing themselves at me. Prove it. Spell 'MODESTY'" Syaoran said pointing to her skirt. "M-O-D-E- S-T-Y, there!" Sakura said triumphantly. Syaoran acted faint. "Kami-sama! She can spell a word. Some one give this girl a cookie," Syaoran laughed bitterly. He didn't know that he just implied that he was the cutest guy in the world, "If you know how to spell the friggin' word, why not apply it to yourself? Do you know how much you resemble the hooker I saw on the corner yesterday?" Syaoran spat. Sakura blushed in humility. "Are you sure she was a hooker or just your mama?" Sakura hit him on the soft spot.  
  
Syaoran eyes glowed in anger. "LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS." Syaoran gritted his teeth. "Ooh, did I hit a soft spot, mama's boy?" Sakura taunted with an innocent voice. Syaoran's eyes flashed pure hate as he put his face centimeters from hers. "Leave my mother out of this if you know what's good for you. You don't know her and you have absolutely NO right to talk about her like that!" Syaoran growled. Sakura looked into his amber orbs and lost herself. Syaoran turned back and kept on walking. He was right, Sakura didn't know a thing about his family. If she knew, she wouldn't be doing this, no one would. Sakura regained conciousness and 'hmphed'. "That pathetic loser's mom is probably lower than a prostitute judging by how much his clothes cost," Sakura mumbled under her breath. She kept on walking trying to stay far behind him.  
  
"Hey toots, need a ride?" Victor smiled through the car mirror. "Sure baby. Anything to get away from that loser!" Sakura yelled. She said it loud enough for Syaoran to hear. Syaoran shoved his hands into his pockets and kept on walking with a scowl on his face.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran sat down at lunch by himself as usual. He took a bite of his apple and looked up when he heard two gossiping girls. "Look at him, his hair actually looks kind of... cute..." one of the girls whispered. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?? That's Syaoran Li you're talking about. Ick, girl, I think you need to get your eyes checked," the other replied. The first girl shrugged and looked away not noticing that the other one had been looking at Syaoran right now.  
  
Syaoran started reading his book again, not paying attention to the words. 'Ooh, did I hit a soft spot, mama's boy?' Sakura's voice taunted him. Syaoran clenched his fists trying to forget it. His mother was the most respected woman in China, but he was nothing close to a mama's boy. If he was, she wouldn't send him away like that. What did he Li-clan expect from him anyway? Perfection?  
  
Syaoran slammed the book closed and headed for his locker when he heard the lunch bell ring. He headed towards home room and sat down in his seat waiting for the announcements to start. "Good afternoon Tomeoda High. Please rise for the pledges," the voice on the intercom directed. (K/N: I don't know if they have pledges in Japan or not so forgive me.) "Attention students. Yes, it's soccer season and we're have try outs tomorrow afterschool. I wish you all the best of luck." Syaoran's ears perked up once he heard the news. He didn't pay attention to the rest of the announcements and was preoccupied with his own thoughts. Syaoran used to play soccer in middle school when he was in China, but soon lost interest after he moved. 'This should be fun. Note to self: tryouts tomorrow.' he thought. With a grin on his face, he continued to do his homework. The rest of the day seemed to go by fast.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran walked home with his hands stuffed in his pockets. 'Aii-ya, tutoring.' Syaoran groaned to himself. (K/N: if Sakura can say hoeeeee, why can't he say aii-ya?) Syaoran kicked a rock on his way home and dreaded the moment Sakura would come.  
  
Sakura, being as social as she is, came out 15 minutes later and stepped into Victor's car. After minutes of making out, Sakura took a breath of air and frowned. "What's the matter, babe?" Victor caressed her thigh. "Nothing, it's just that I have tutoring today and if I don't pass Algebra, I won't get promoted," Sakura sighed. "Don't worry, you'll get through it," Victor assured leaning in for another kiss. Sakura stopped him halfway, "Sorry, not now. Maybe some other time. The dork's probably waiting for me," Sakura groaned. Victor hit the gas and drove to Syaoran's apartments.  
  
Sakura stepped out the of the car and gave him one last kiss before she stomped her way up the flight of stairs. She rang the door bell finding a not-so-peppy Syaoran. "Your highness, Queen of Bitchy, YOUR LATE!" Syaoran growled. "Unlike you, I have a life. I suggest you get one," Sakura stated taking off her shoes and placing them by the door. She dropped her back pack and walked in. Sakura looked around impressed by how the placed looked. Her eyes caught something glistening on the couch. "Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, you're already planning to kill me?" Sakura screeched at the top of her lungs. "Psh, I wish," Syaoran mumbled. "What was that?" "Nothing and no I don't plan on killing you. This is just my sword...," Syaoran's voice trailed. "What, are you practicing to get the next lead in 'Lord of the Rings' now dork?" Sakura taunted. "Shut up. You're in my house. At least show SOME respect. If you don't have any respect for yourself, at least show some for me. Your in MY aparment, you don't need to keep your skirt hiked up you know," Syaoran pointed out.  
  
Sakura blushed and pulled down her skirt to where it looked decent. "Okay, enough with the stalling. Are you going to help me or what?" Sakura demanded. "Fine, don't get so bitchy. Oh wait, that's what you're best at," Syaoran spat. "Okay, get out your book and tell me what you're having trouble with," Syaoran sighed. (K/N: I'm only in Algebra I so this is just going to be what I learn) "How am I supposed to know? You're the tutor," Sakura said twirling her hair around her hair. Syaoran sighed and exasperated sigh. "Okay fine, here's a question. What's 2X times 7X to the third power?" "14X to the fourth power," Sakura answered. "Okay, you obviously have no problems with monomials. How about this, in the equation 3y= 12x + 18, where does the line cross the y axis?" Syaoran asked handing her a piece of paper. Sakura stared blankly at him. Syaoran sighed again but put looked up. "Okay, you're gaving trouble with these sorts of equations. Just watch me. You use slope intercept form for this one which is y=mx+b. M is the slope and b is the y intercept. I want you to divide everything by three," Syaoran instructed.  
  
"Why 3?" Sakura asked, "Because this is giving you 3y and you only want y by itself, if you don't get y, how are you supposed to get the y intercept?" Syaoran explained. Sakura divided everything by 3 and her equation read y=4x+6. "Okay, you're doing good so far, now, can you tell me what the y intercept is?" Syaoran questioned. When Sakura said nothing he showed her the formula chart. "Think, slope intercept form. What is the b in slope intercept form?" "Ummm... oh, the y intercept!" Sakura exclaimed. "Good, now, what's the y intercept in the equation?" Syaoran pointed with his pencil. "Six, the y intercept is six!" Sakura beamed. Syaoran smiled seeing her get it. "Good, now do you understand?" "Yea, thanks." Sakura thanked him. "Oh, my God, we're acting... CIVIL," Syaoran acted faint. Sakura let out a giggle. "What's so funny?" Syaoran asked once he stopped acting. "You," Sakura giggled. Syaoran stopped turned the pages of Sakura's algebra book to the extra practice section. "I want you to do all the even numbered problems," Syaoran instructed. "Aw man! But those answers aren't in the back of the book!" Sakura whined. "Exactly."  
  
Once Sakura was finished, Syaoran went over the answers and put a half smile on. "Congradulations, you really didn't miss all that much," Syaoran explained. Sakura beamed. "Well what did I miss?" "You missed about 5 but that's still good considering that you have the I.Q of a flea," Syaoran joked. "Shut up!" Sakura hit him on the arm. When Syaoran didn't move an inch or wince, Sakura's jaw dropped. "What the heck? Why didn't you move an inch?" Sakura asked shocked. "Oh, umm, OW OW that hurt. Don't hit me with your 'strength' again!" Syaoran pretended to scream in agony. Sakura chuckled again and forgot about the question. "Okay, enough squandering, let's get back to work," Syaoran instructed. While Syaoran tried to show her the mistakes she made, Sakura looked into his eyes. They way they looked like a dancing fire that brought warmth and the way they seemed to flicker every once in a while when he smiled.  
  
"What is it with you girls and staring problems?" Syaoran complained snapping Sakura out of her trance. "What do you mean? What girl would stare at you?" Sakura challenged. "Absolutely none of them but they still look at me because I'm not really all that blessed in the looks department. Why?" Syaoran asked confused. "To make themselves feel better." Sakura replied smirking. "Oh, don't I feel like a million bucks right now," Syaoran sighed. Sakura just went back to reworking a problem with a smirk on her face. Sakura just remembered the incident from this morning. "Li, I'd like apologize. I'm sorry about what I said about your mother," Sakura mumbled. "Huh? What was that again?" Syaoran teased. "I SAID I'M SORRY," Sakura yelled. "Fine, apology accepted, sheesh! And Kinimoto, don't judge or talk smack about people you don't even know or have even heard of," Syaoran warned. Sakura looked down embarrassed at what he said. She hated to admit it, but he was right, she shouldn't have done it.  
  
When she was done and Syaoran checked her answers, he looked at the clock. "It's time for you to leave. I don't think neither of us can stand eachother anymore," said Syaoran. "You can say that again," "I would but I don't want to keep you here any longer," Syaoran said handing Sakura her backpack. "Goodbye loser!" Sakura waved. "Go to hell, Queen of Bitchy!" Syaoran yelled slamming the door.  
  
Sakura got out her cell phone and dialed Rika's number. "Hey Rika, it's me Sakura. Pick me up from Syao- I mean this hell hole the geek calls his home," Sakura said bitterly. "I'm on my way. Do you want me to bring some sanitizer? Who know's what kind of germs you could've gotten from the geeks hell hole? Ick!" Rika teased. "Yea, whatever. Just pick me up at the Mill apartments, kay?" Sakura instructed. "Sure thing!" Sakura hung up and looked back at Syaoran's apartment feeling a little guilty that she just dissed him while he just helped her with her algebra. 'Wait a minute, why do I feel guilty? He's just a pathetic loser. Why should I care?' Sakura thought. She saw Rika's Mercedes pull up and brushed the thought off. "Hey Sakura-chan. Ick, Sakura-chan, don't you remember the 5 inches above the knee rule?" Rika pointed to her skirt. "Uh, you know, I didn't want to show my legs to the geek! Who know's what perverted thoughts would be in the geeks brain?" Sakura explained pulling her skirt up.  
  
Rika giggled and unlocked the car door for her. "Let's ride."  
  
Sakura sat in the passengers seat fumbling with the end of her skirt. She felt guilty that he was actually the one that told her to pull down her skirt and here she was calling him a pervert. "Oh well," Sakura mumbled. "Huh? What was that?" Rika asked seeing her friend's head down. "Oh, nothing...  
  
Nothing at all."  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Wow, that was almost as exciting as a stop light but at least I tried. Please review and tell me if I should continue with the story, kay? PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IT ONLY TAKES LIKE 2 MINUTES! Til next time, happy reading. Ja! 


	3. King of Dorky Turned Soccer Player

Hey minna-san! Woo-hoo! I'm free, I'm free! School's over and you know what that means! More updates! I'm really glad that you liked this story so far. Thank you so much for the nice reviews and I hope you keep on reviewing like you do. Oh, a special thanks goes out to my reviewer who told me that I spelled 'chic' wrong. Thanks! I'll quit my rambling so you can go ahead and read. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.  
  
GEEK OR CHIC?  
  
By Kawaii-chan  
  
Chapter Three: King of Dorky turned Soccer Player  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura came upstairs after she was dropped off by Rika. She looked through her agenda to check for any homework she had to do. She sighed in frustration when she pulled out her algebra work sheet filled with tons of algebraic equations. "Ugh, stupid DISTRIBUTING BINOMIALS!" she read. She wrote her name in her neat cursive and stared at the sheet blankly. She had forgotten to get help from Syaoran on this when she was there earlier.  
  
"Okay, Sakura, you can do this, this is simple," Sakura mumbled to herself. The problem read, 16t^2 y^6 - 4t. (K/N: ^ stand for to the power of. So 4^6 would be four to the sixth power) "What the heck? How am I supposed to do this?" Sakura exclaimed. She ran her hand through her auburn locks and huffed. "I know! I'll ask Touya!" Sakura said to herself triumphantly. "Onii-chan! Come up here, I need some help with my algebra!" she yelled from the door of her room.  
  
She saw Touya by the door tying his shoes. "Sorry kaijuu, I got a date tonight Megumi," Touya replied not looking up. "Megumi?" Sakura quircked her brow. "Yea, she's the new girl. She smart and damn fine!" Touya smiled. "Ugh, you're know help!" Sakura said exasperated. "Kaijuu's never learn anyways," Touya teased getting on Sakura's last nerves. "DON'T CALL ME A KAIJUU!!!!" Sakura yelled making Touya wince. "Anyway, see ya, KAIJUU!" Touya left and locked the door behind him. She stomped on the ground knowing that her father wasn't home either. "Damn, who do I call know?" Sakura whispered to herself.  
  
Sakura went up stairs and called a couple of her friends but they all seemed to be busy with SOMETHING. "I guess this is my last resort," Sakura mumbled picking up the Tomeoda High Student Directory. Her finger traced the pages and landed on 'Li Syaoran.' Sakura sighed and picked up her pink phone and dialed his number. "Moshi Moshi," came a masculine voice. Sakura stayed silent. "Hello?" Syaoran's voice came again. "Umm, it's me, Kinimoto. I uh, umm, need help," Sakura sweat dropped. "And?" came Syaoran's cocky remark. "You're my tutor! You're supposed to help me, dork!!" Sakura yelled. "Sheesh, y' don't gotta yell your majesty, Queen of Bitchy," Syaoran winced.  
  
"Well?!" Sakura asked frantically. "Fine, what do you want me to do? You want me to help you over the phone?" Syoaran suggested. "No, I have to see you work out the problems. You come over," Sakura huffed. "WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? Me over at your house?" Syaoran exclaimed in disbelief. "Don't get over excited, Daddy's gonna have the house sterilized anyways after you come," Sakura insulted him. "Whatever. You want me to come over now?" "Naw, how about twenty years from now? OF COURSE NOW SCUMBAG!" Sakura yelled. "I feel sorry for you, it must not be easy having the crown of Bitchy shoved up your ass. I'll come over now." Sakura heard the dial tone and hung up.  
  
Minutes later she heard the door bell ring and dashed to answer it. "Finally! Sheesh, does your car go that slow?" Sakura asked pulling Syaoran in. "I walked. I don't have a car," Syaoran mumbled. Syaoran took off his shoes and studied the place. The house looked nice and warm inside and very inviting. He was assured that Sakura had nothing to do with decorating.  
  
Sakura took a look him; he was wearing khaki shorts and a navy blue shirt which looked decent enough. His hair didn't have the gel but to her, he still was a nerd. Sakura instructed him to sit at the dining table while she got her things. She walked down and sat next to him.  
  
"Okay, what are you having problems with?" Syaoran started off. "Distributing Binomials. It's just to hard!" she whined. "Of course, with a brain no bigger than a flea's, it would be. Don't worry, my sympathies are with you," Syaoran played. "SHUT UP!" "Fine, okay, let me see your work sheet," Syaoran directed. "Thanks for doing this for me," Sakura commented. "Doing this for you? Hell no," Syaoran replied. "WHAT? WHY NOT?" Sakura complained. "Because I'm your tutor and not your little cheating buddy." "You dork! Why the hell do you do this. I got a life you know. I need the answers right now!" Sakura exclaimed. Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Sugar and spice and everything nice, these were the ingredients chosen to make the perfect little girl. But SOMEONE, had to 'accidentally' add in chemical PMS. Thus, Sakura Kinimoto was born! Thanks to her ultra-super bitchyness, she ruins my day! Dun, dun, dun-dun, dun, dun, dun" Syaoran recited from the Power Puff Girls.  
  
He expected to get a hard slap in the face but was shocked when he heard her her laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked blankly. "Hahahaha, chemical PMS, hahaha that's a new one! You actually have a sense of humor. Hahahahaha!" Sakura held her stomach while she laughed. "Oh, please, like you haven't heard that one before," Syaoran sighed. Sakura nodded her head no. "What ever, just stay still while I HELP you to get the answers." "Okay, what ever King of Dorky," Sakura stiffled a giggle. 'He's not that bad,' Sakura thought to herself, 'but he's still a super-geek.'  
  
After the long and tiring hour and a half, they were finally done and Sakura finally managed to master her skills in distributing. "Oof, not having hair gel gets on my friggin nerves," Syaoran gritted his teeth as he struggled to pull his a-little-bit-too-long bangs from the frames of his glasses. "You're one hell of a weird person. Don't you know that you look like 0.1% percent better without it?" Sakura replied not looking up from the practice problems Syaoran assigned. "Oh, 0.1%, big difference!" Syaoran replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why the hell do you think they invented CONTACTS?" Sakura asked stressing out the word 'contacts.'  
  
"Wait, let me see you without them," Sakura said before pulling them off his face. "Hey give 'em back, bitch!" Syaoran reached for them. Sakura got a good look at him and caught herself staring. Wow, this was weird. "GIVE THEM BACK! Woah, is that a zit on your face? Wow, I can see it even with out my glasses," Syaoran lied. "Eek, really?" Sakura asked dropping the glasses. Syaoran managed to grab them with God-like speed and put them back on his face.  
  
Sakura rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the toaster and stared into it. "Dumbass, you lied to me!" Sakura yelled with a fist. "Hey, there's a dumbass in this house right now but it ain't me," Syaoran replied running from her. He laughed seeing how stupid yet cute she looked when she glared. Wait, where did that come from?  
  
Sakura slipped on a rung and fell flat on her behind. "Gee, aren't we the graceful one," Syaoran teased as he held out his hand to help her up. Sakura grabbed his hand and smiled evilly. She pulled him down with her and laughed. "Eh, that's no fair!" Syaoran complained. "All is fair in love and war," Sakura alluded to the famous quote. "Love. Hell no," Syaoran retorted picking himself up.  
  
Syaoran looked at his Rolex watch which was sent to him on his birthday. "Crap, I don't have time to make dinner," Syaoran said. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you can have dinner here," Sakura said astonishing Syaoran. "Why? Don't you want to get rid of me ASAP?" Syaoran asked not believing what she said. "Naw, it's get's scary being in this house alone. I have this feeling that ghosts are following me around," Sakura answered shivering.  
  
"Ha! The Queen of Bitchy is actually afraid of ghosts? Loser!" Syaoran laughed. "Shut up, I can still feel the presence of my late mother sometimes," Sakura answered sadly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I know how you feel, my father died when I was little, too. I kept on dreaming that he came back. Sometime's I think I can feel him too," Syaoran replied trying to help her.  
  
"You don't have a dad?" Sakura asked going into the kitchen to get out the casserole her dad had prepared. "No. I wish, it's hard living with 5 females," Syaoran sighed. "Dang, five?" "Yeah, my mom, and my sisters. Ugh, they keep on calling from home asking me if I have a 'little girlfriend' yet. I and I think 'Yea, I have a million of them,' "Syaoran explained causing Sakura to laugh as she put the casserole in the oven to cook. "I'd think the same if I were you. Which I'm so glad I'm not," Sakura replied making Syaoran nod.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I think you can at least get one," Sakura spoke shocking Syaoran. "NoOoOoOo way." "How about Conna, she may be a little on the tubby side but she has pretty eyes," Sakura suggested. "She can do better," Syaoran replied. "Aren't you supposed to say 'I can do better?' " Sakura asked. "I'm a very honest person," Syaoran answered. "Okay, how about Mina?" "She can do better." "Leena?" "Can do better." "PAUL????" Sakura suggested in an exasperated tone. "He's not gay and neither am I. Even if we were, which we aren't, he could do better."  
  
"Sheesh, I named the dorkiest people I know. Talk about self-esteem!" Sakura said with her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Heck, the geezer lunch ladies wouldn't even want me!" Syaoran reasoned. "Please, you aren't THAT bad."  
  
"Wanna bet?" "No, no matter how much I hate you, I couldn't do that," Sakura shivered making Syaoran chuckle.  
  
"Nice watch, how did you get it?" Sakura asked not believing her eyes that it was a Rolex. "My family sent it from China," Syaoran replied staring at it. "How, you don't look like you're that rich, no offence," Sakura said taking the casserole out of the oven. "Umm, I'm not," Syaoran lied through his teeth. "Then how?" "Umm, I don't know, pawn shop?" Syaoran shrugged. "Sure."  
  
Sakura served him a helping and got some herself. "You think I have a chance of joining the soccer team?" Syaoran asked changing the subject. "Puh-lease! You? I don't think so!" "Hey I might surprise you. Since Victor's the captain of the team this year and you know him, you think he'd choose me if I was good, even though I am a major out cast?" Syaoran asked. "He may be a little iffy but if you're really good, he'll pick you. He knows that we need more good players on out team. But I don't think that's gonna happen any time soon."  
  
"Don't tell me that you're actually going to try out for the team," said Sakura. "Hmm, what do you think? Can't a social outcast join something in our bloody high school?" Syaoran replied. Sakura shrugged and took another bite of the casserole. "Hey, this is good. I'm guessing you didn't make it," Syaoran chuckled. "Ha ha, I'm dying of laughter. No, my dad made it. Which is probably no surprise to you," Sakura sighed. Syaoran nodded and grinned. Syaoran took his last bite and stood up to wash his plate.  
  
Sakura did the same and followed. Right then, Touya openned the door and entered. He saw both Sakura and Syaoran washing the dishes together and he stomped all the way to the kitchen not bothering to take off his shoes. "SAKURA, what is going on here? WHO IS THIS GAKI????" Touya growled. "Touya, Li. Li, Touya," Sakura introduced. "Sakura-chan, you know how you aren't supposed to have your boyfriends over after dark don't you? Heck, don't you know that you aren't supposed to have a boyfriend at all?" Touya asked still angry.  
  
"One, who said that I can't have a boyfriend? Two, HELL NO is this my boyfriend. Don't you think I have better taste?" Sakura yelled. Syaoran nodded in agreement. "Then who is he?" Touya inquired. "This is my tutor, duh! Since you couldn't help me and all my of my friends were busy, he was my last resort." Syaoran frowned a bit seeing that he was no more that a low-life to her. "Wait, what did you say his name was?" Touya asked. "Li Syaoran," Syaoran answered for her. "That name sounds familiar. I could've sworn that I heard that name on t.v or something." "Umm, you must be mistaken. Uh, Li is a very common name in China you know," "You're Chinese?"  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Well whatever, I better not see you around here anymore you Chinese gaki, you got that?" Touya glared. "Thanks to me, she is starting to get Algebra. So you should be grateful," Syaoran glared back with arrogance. "Please, break it up you two, sheesh!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Sakura led Syaoran to the door. "Thanks for helping me today. I'll see you on Thursday," Sakura thanked. "Yea, whatever. Goodnight," Syaoran said walking off toward his apartments. Sakura closed the door and went upstairs to go to bed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Many boys were lined up with their physical forms to try out for soccer. Syaoran was one of them. As he stood in line, he heard snickers coming from the group of boys behind him. Syaoran ignored the comments and just kept on looking straight.  
  
"Look at that geek, ha, I can't believe he actually bothered to pick up an application. Shouldn't he, I mean she, be joining the chess club or something??" One of them laughed.  
  
"NOT EVEN THE CHESS CLUB WILL ACCEPT *HER*!!" Another one burst out laughing. Syaoran sectretly growled but then was called upon with some of the other boys trying out. Syaoran noticed Victor raise an eyebrow and smirk when he saw Syaoran.  
  
"Okay, to be on this team you will need to have endurance, strength, and skill. You will be put through some test and if you pass, you're in. But remeber, we can only choose 7 more to join the team," Eriol explained. He too was a part of the team and would be judging.  
  
The first test was to see their coordination skills. Each boy was supposed to keep the ball bouncing on their head for as long as possible. Syaoran managed to amaze everyone by lasting the longest. Some guys glared and others staired in awe.  
  
After that test some of the boys were kicked out, Syaoran not being one of them. "Okay guys, next you'll have to do this with your knees," Victor instructed. Everyone did so and amazingly, Syaoran lasted.  
  
After some more tests, Syaoran was left along with 12 other boys. "Okay, those of you left will form your own soccer team and you will be going against us while we monitor your skills, got it? Okay, out to the field," Victor led followed by Eriol.  
  
The game started off and Syaoran was offensive. The ball started off with Victor as he smirked and his hazel eyes flashed. He sent the ball flying as one of the boys in the defensive position quickly scurried to prevent it from going in to the goal. The boy looked for someone open on his team and passed the ball to Syaoran. Syaoran used his God-like speed and got it quickly across the field to the other side while Eriol tried to block him.  
  
Eriol's efforts failed and Syaoran got passed him and kicked the ball pass the goalie, Yamasaki. Eriol raised an eyebrow. How could someone that... awkward looking, be so good at soccer?  
  
Another round started (K/N: Don't mind the soccer mistakes I make. I'm not really a sporty person. Syaoran: We can tell. Kawaii-chan: *whacks Syaoran's cute head*) This time, Victor decided to try and block Syaoran, Syaoran looked up and found that one of the boys on his team were open. Syaoran managed to make a swift pass and the ball was received by the player.  
  
After the ball was back to the real soccer team, Victor started kicking the ball to their goal but Syaoran dashed by with great speed and stole the ball and quickly got it across the field and passed it to one of the other who got the ball into the goal making their scores 2 to 0.  
  
At the end of the game the scores were 4 to 6. The real soccer team had won but that didn't make Syaoran look or feel small at all. Victor smirked as he looked at Syaoran who was wiping the steam off of his glasses. A couple of the girls that were practicing their cheers stopped to look, not believing that was Syaoran. After he put his ultra thick glasses back on, the girls sighed with a disgusted look on their faces.  
  
"Okay guys, that was good even though you did loose. Results will be posted on Friday, good luck," Yamasaki concluded. As Syaoran walked to get his back pack, Victor walked by and shoved him, "You better not get in my way loser." After Victor walked away, Syaoran raised an eyebrow started packing his things. Eriol jogged up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, you did great. I'm surprised you did so well," Eriol congradulated. "Why, because I'm a geek?" Syaoran retorted bitterly. "Um... yeah. You understand don't you?" Eriol asked. Syaoran grunted, "Do you know Victor would tell me to not get in his way? I mean, what did I do to him?" Syaoran asked. "He was worried that you may be better than him, that's all," Eriol answered cooly. Syaoran shrugged.  
  
"Oh, by the way, you made the team." Eriol said before he dashed off.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Aren't you glad Syaoran made the team?  
  
Syaoran: Of course I would. Did you know that?  
  
Kawaii-chan: Of course I did. I'M THE AUTHOR!  
  
Syaoran: *mumbles* or at least a poor excuse for one  
  
Kawaii-chan: Why you little...  
  
Syaoran: *runs*  
  
Kawaii-chan: Please excuse me while I go beat up a certain Sakura's- boyfriend-wannabe. In the mean time, PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Syaoran: Wannabe?!! Not-Very-Kawaii-chan, you got some explainin' to do!!!!  
  
Kawaii-chan: Bye peoples!! 


	4. Rescues

Hey minna-san! I'm back again. Sorry for the delay in updating. I got too caught up in Rurouni Kenshin translations and I also added a new story to my to do list. Oh well, anyway, I hope you aren't that mad. Well, enough of that chit chat, on with the story! **_BUT PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!_**

Disclaimer: I never owned Rurouni Kenshin or else I wouldn't be at www.fanfiction.net now would I?

Geek or Chic?

By Kawaii-chan

Chapter ? : Rescues

Key:

"talking"

'_thinking'_

~~~Scene Change~~~

~~~~~~

A week had already gone by and she and Syaoran were still meeting for their tutoring sessions. They were surprised that they could actually stand each other.

The clock ticked slowly as sweat collected on Sakura's brow. In five minutes, she'd be getting the results from their last algebra pop quiz. Syaoran smirked seeing her freeze in her seat. 

Her bottom lip quivered fearing the worst. If she got below a C she'd be closer to getting kicked out of the cheerleading squad. The teacher came by smiling when he handed her the paper. Sakura closed her eyes shut and slowly opened one eye and then the other. 

Syaoran suppressed a chuckle seeing her slowly pick up the paper. 

"B+" she whispered to herself. She beamed when she saw that it wasn't her usual D. 

"Aren't there two words you should say to me?" he tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Yeah, Shut. Up," she wittily replied. 

"I meant two _other _words."

"Go. Away," 

"I thinking more on the lines of 'thank you' but I guess that's the Queen of Bitchy's way of being nice."

Syaoran sighed but was proud of his work. He grinned to himself and turned back to his lit. homework and waited for the lunch bell to ring. 

Sakura speedily got up and rushed for her locker when the bell finally rang. She had to meet Victor again at the benches. She reapplied her lip gloss and mascara and checked herself one more time before dashing out.

"Hey babe," Victor smiled. "Hey Victor. Sorry I kept you waiting." Sakura got out her usual apple and soda from her bag. 

"So, how did tryouts go yesterday?" she asked taking a sip. Victor took the soda from and took a sip but then put it down. 

"Forget about that," he grinned lecherously at her. He leaned in for a kiss which she caught off guard. Unknown to the "couple" Syaoran was in the sakura tree above the bench. He winced in disgust and turned away.

She started to return the kiss when she felt his hand start to rub against her upper thigh. She tried pushing it away but it didn't work. Syaoran watched as she tried to stop him. Sakura mentally yelled at Victor to stop as he pressed his lips into her harder.

'_Hentai no baka! Stop watching her… uh them,'_ Syaoran scolded himself. Just then he caught her trying to shift as he started pushing his hand higher.

Sakura groaned in protest but Victor took it as a sign to go further. 

Syaoran silently climbed down from the tree. '_I'm probably going to regret this.'_

Syaoran cleared his throat, "Kinimoto, I'm sorry to interrupt but this is important. It's about tutoring and Mr. Terada needs to see us."

Victor groaned and let go of Sakura. "Go away geek. Find some other person to annoy. Brown noser," he spat.

Oh yeah, he definitely regretted this.

"Just because you can get your tongue out of her mouth doesn't mean I'm going to be kept waiting. Kinimoto, if you value your grades at all, I suggest you come along," Syaoran replied ignoring Victor's glare.

"Sorry Hun, I got to go. I'll see you after school," Sakura plastered on a fake smile. She secretly thanked the gods for Mr. Terada.

She followed Syaoran until they were out of Victor's sight. "Okay, you can stop following me now. I don't think we should stand each other any longer than we have to," Syaoran broke the silence.

"What do you mean? You said that Mr. Terada needs to see us about tutoring," she inquired.

"I saw the whole thing. I was in the tree above the benches," he met her eye to eye.

"No you weren't! We would've heard,"

"I was,"

"Who cares lets just go see Mr. Terada," she started to pull his sleeve.

"He doesn't need to see us. I already told you that," he stopped her. She looked into his eyes trying to read them.

"Then why did you say that he did? Did you try to… save me?" she asked, her voice barely audible. She watched him shake his head.

"I don't know why I did that, okay? Just leave me alone now," he walked away leaving her confused. '_Just forget about Syao- the freak. He's just a loser who was just jealous of Victor.'_

She walked off to find Rika trying to avoid Victor. 

Syaoran on the other hand walked back to his usual spot to sit. '_Baka! Baka! Baka! Why did you have to go and do that? Why could you have just left her there instead? _

Syaoran slapped his forehead and shook it off. 

~~~~~~

"Attention students, the results of the soccer tryouts are in! They will be posted in the main halls today after school. I repeat, they will be posted in the main halls today. Congratulations to those who have made it. Remember that you'll be meeting with Coach Saitou after school today. That is all," came a voice over the intercom. 

Syaoran started to worry if he really had made it or not. Eriol did say that he did but hey, Eriol wasn't captain now was he? He looked over at Eriol who was studying for lit. exam next period. Eriol looked up and gave him half a smile which Syaoran reluctantly returned. '_Wow, someone actually smiled at me. Okay, something his DEFINATLEY wrong,' _Syaoran chuckled silently to himself catching the attention of Sakura.

She turned around in her seat and looked at him inquisitively. "So now you're a mentally challenged loser? You're laughing at nothing," she said earning a glare.

"I'm sorry, but people with an I.Q lower than a fleas, such as yourself, should be considered to be mentally challenged. I on the other hand am perfectly fine and sane, thank you very much," Syaoran replied with a smirk seeing her fume. 

"I am not stupid!" she exclaimed. 

"Spell it,"

"S-Y-A-O-R-A-N," she smirked. 

"Wrong again, your supposed to spell it S-A-K-U-R-A. Get that into that little pea brain of yours!" he joked. 

"Anyway, am I supposed to meet you after school today?" she asked trying her best to be calm.

"Umm… I get back to you on that later. I'll see you at your locker after school. Okay?" he asked her. 

"I hate having nerds within a mile radius of my locker but I guess I'll just _have _to make an exception," she sighed. She smiled to herself when she turned back around. 

"Whatever. Queen of Bitchy."

~~~~~~

Syaoran slammed his locker shut and slung his black back pack over his shoulder. He walked over to a swarm of boys all shoving each other trying to see the results. Having been taught the virtue of patience, he waited while he watched as some boys cheered and other left looking disappointed. 

"Wait your turn loser!"

"I was here first!"

"Move out of my way!" they all exclaimed shoving each other. Syaoran sighed at their stupidity. Couldn't they just have gone to any of the other main halls? Stupidity probably flowed in the waters of their school. 

After waiting for what seemed like eternity, they had finally cleared and Syaoran stepped up and scanned the chart for his name. Sure enough, it was there in the middle. He smirked to himself and headed towards Sakura's locker. 

She saw him heading towards her and actually gave him a smile. 

"Like oh my gosh! Like you totally smiled like at like me!" Syaoran joked.

"Nerd, why are you talking like that?" 

"Aren't you supposed to talk like that around your locker? I mean, that's what I usually here. I don't want to break any speech code around here," he teased. 

"Shut up. So are we going to have tutoring or not?" she started to lose her patience. 

"Nope. I have to go meet Coach Saitou," he replied cockily. She gaped at his answer. 

"YOU of all people made it? I don't see any pigs flying around yet!" she exclaimed. 

"Yes I made it. Just by some artificial wings and glue them to your back, then we'll see pigs flying around here," he earned a glare.

"Oh just shut up and go away! I can't stand being seen with you any longer than I have to,"

"Why, because you'll start saying words longer than five letters?"

"Hey babe what's going on? What are you doing here geek?" Victor gave him a shove. Syaoran glared at him. 

"Sorry if I'm hangin' around you so called girlfriend here. Please don't mind if she says any word that's longer than five letters. You may not be able to understand. She may have gotten to used to me talking to her," Syaoran replied.

"What are you trying to say dweeb?" Victor glared.

"I'm saying that the only words that you know are shorter than five letters: bed, floor, screw, boobs, legs, pussy, f***, me, now, etc.," Syaoran smirked.

"Hey, at least I know and have used all of those words unlike you," Victor said making Sakura's eyes widen. 

"You probably never used the word 'condom' because it's longer than five letters," Syaoran answered making Victor blush and fume at the same time. 

"Why you little…" Victor was about to attack Syaoran. Sakura put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. 

"Come on, baby, he's not worth your time. Go on, Coach Saitou's probably waiting," Sakura spoke trying to calm his nerves. 

"Watch out next time punk, your ass will be mine," he growled. Sakura pushed him away and he walked away. 

After he was out of their sight Sakura turned back to Syaoran who still had an angry look on his face. '_You'll have my ass, my ass!!' _Syaoran mentally growled. 

"You should thank me for saving you. You couldn't have taken him on your own," Sakura mused. '_That's what you think.'_

"Then you should thank me too. Why do you think I interrupted your 'intimate' moment. He was taking advantage of you," Syaoran looked her in the eye. 

Sakura paused not knowing what to say, "No he wasn't," she whispered. "You know it and I know it, he's no good Kinimoto," he warned her, "I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, bye," he left.

Sakura just watched as he walked away. "Thank you," she whispered unconsciously. As Syaoran walked he turned back and looked at her finding her with her head down.

"He's no Kinimoto. No good at all."

TBC

____________________

Okay, I tried to make that chapter as interesting as I could so don't throw rotten tomatoes at me if it gave you a bore. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW even if it's to tell me that this was boring. Constructive Criticism is most definitely welcome. Until next time, happy reading. Ja!

Kawaii-Libra-Waziha-chan 


End file.
